Ouran High School Host Club story no real name
by FaithlessUchiha
Summary: a story, written by 2 hyper-active girls with a lot of humor! Want to laugh? Then read this. You will pee yourself from laughing! I swear! XD   Ayame and Kaiya enter the same school as Haruhi, and they meet new people, strange people. How will this end?


Chapter 1: The weird first time..

A big giant wall. Two girls in front of it, holding each others hands. "A huge school sis." More the left one didn't say. Then they walked into the giant walls of the brand-new school, filled with adventures. The right one just nodded and followed looking around very conscious of her surroundings. "Did Haruhi tell you where to meet her?" She asked looking at her sister while munching for her feeling delicious Pocky. The other one took her cell phone that was unrecognized by all the glitter-stickers. She opened her mail-box and checked if Haruhi send her the right mail. "I believe she said something about a music-room." While nibbling on a Pocky-stick she looked around watching the people that passed them in the hallway. Suddenly the 2-minute-older one stopped walking and looked a little bit confused to her left side.  
"NO WAY!" Then she ran, leaving her sister in the middle of the hallway, towards a group of three suspicious looking guys. "HARUHHIII!" She tacked-hugged the smallest one of the group of three. Together they fell on the ground while the sister started to hug her and rubbing her head a bit against the back of the guy with her cheek. After falling on the floor, the two left over guys started laughing and pointed at the two who were lying on the ground. The tackled guy had no idea who tackled him, so he looked up, seeing one part of the inseparable twins.  
"Haruhi! It's been sooooo long!" The girl smiled very big with the laughing guys at the background. The twin that was left in the middle of the hallway started to glare at the two laughing guys. She dropped her Pock-package and marched over to them glaring devilishly at them. Stopping right in front of the two boys she halted and glared even more at them. "Stop, Laughing you impossible stupid and ugly poptarts." Her sister and Haruhi both looked up and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Oh.. She's mad." She looked at her sister with a black aura surrounding her body and quickly stood up. Then she turned to the male twins. "You should run." She said that with happy smile on her face. From on the floor you could hear Haruhi giggling. The twins looked at the angry sister and they swallowed hard. "Are you deaf?" Haruhi said, while still giggling and she stood up, walking back to the place where the angry sister dropped the Pocky. She wagged a bit with the Pocky while gently saying "Kaiya~ your Pocky is missing you~" Quickly the angry sister turned around, loosing the black aura and ran to her beloved Pocky, knocking Haruhi over again. The other sister sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the freaked out male twins who had no idea what the fuck just happened. They could hear the nibbling of the now calmed sister and looked at Haruhi with questionable eyes.  
"It's normal." Haruhi just said while standing up AGAIN. "They knock me over at least three times per hour. " The other sister who was still standing next to them looked at the guys, from left to right and back. "Hey! I found something out! You look alike! Are you related?" Taking the Pocky out of her mouth, the other sister replied "No. They're clones." Stunned the first one looked at the guys. "Who is the original then? Who was put under the copy-machine?" She kept looking at them with a straight face while the male twins looked at each other the same thought that these girl are retarded. "HAARUUU-CHAAN!" Suddenly Haruhi was on the floor, yet again. But this time she had a little blonde guy on top of her. Both sisters looked at her and said at the same time "Dejavu."  
The sister who was standing near the guys smiled. "I like him already." She nodded while saying that. The other mumbled something like 'what ever..' with the Pocky still sticking out her mouth. Then she grabs in her Pocky-package, but then realized... SHE HAD NO POCKY LEFT! With tears in her eyes, she looked stunned at her sister and showed the empty package, like she could magically fill it up again. Slowly, with pain in her back, Haruhi stood up and hugged the sad sister. "I have some Pocky in my bag. Want it?" Her eyed lit up with sparkles of joy and she nodded like her life depended on it. The other twin laughed a bit. "Yet again, you're the hero of her world Haruhi!"  
She walked to Haruhi, but suddenly the little blond guy stood up too, right in front of her, and she could see his amusing, but also cute face, and couldn't help it but to stare at it while the little boy was rubbing the dust of his little pink bunny. Then, from around the corner, a tall, dark guy appeared, and walked towards him and picked him up. "Mitsukuni-san. You know you're not supposed to jump on Haruhi." The little guy looked at his friend. "But she did it too!" With his cute fingers, he pointed at the sister, who was still staring at his cute face. By now, the twins unfroze and started to yell at the Pocky-addicted girl who kept nodding to Haruhi.  
"She's stuck." One of the male twins said. "Hikaru! That's not a nice thing to say about new students.. Behave already.." Softly she shook the nodding girl a bit, so she'd stop nodding. But that was a failed try. "Feed her Pocky Haruhi." The sister who was staring, looked at her nodding sister. "Or she won't stop.. That gives her massive headaches.. And you know how grumpy she gets then!" It always sounded like something scary. "Fine, fine. I'll go get it." Haruhi turned around and walked away, to get her bag with the very important Pocky, leaving the twins alone with the guys. The little guy leaned a bit forwards and waved his hand in front of the still nodding sister. "Helllooooo~?" He smiled friendly. "Are you there?"  
Then he pulled at the tall guy's sleeve, that he had to let him go. "Don't worry about her. It happens all the time. The same as the Haruhi-tackle." She smiled. "Both somehow funny as hell! By the waaaaaay! I'm Ayame, and that nodding thing.. what ever.. you can call that Kaiya." Like she was stung by a bee the nodding girl stopped and looked at her sister. "OI! Aya-chan you are mean." And with that she looked at her sister pouting. "You stopped!" Like it was a miracle, she hugged her pouting sister.  
On the second Kaiya got the hug, Haruhi returned with a half-full Pocky-package in her hand. "Look!" Ayame shook Kaiya to prove something. "She stopped nodding! All by herself!" Kaiya sniffed a bit, and then turned around, seeing the open package of Pocky. Then she tackled Haruhi, screaming "POCKY-TACKLE!" Haruhi fell down again as usual, and Kaiya sat down on Haruhi, using her as a chair and started to much Pocky. She looked around, and stopped with the male twins. "Want one too?" She sounded really nice, and the male twins nodded. Then Kaiya grinned, and put another Pocky in her mouth. "Can't have it!" She evilly laughed while making sure the Pocky won't fall. By looking at their faces, it looked like their hearts got broken, and Ayame couldn't help starting to laugh.  
"Your faces! Soo.. Funny!" She sank on her butt and had to hold her stomach from laughing. "Say Mori-sempai?" Haruhi looked at the tall guy with begging eyes. "Can you take her off me?" The guy apparently called Mori walked to Kaiya, and lifted her up, making it easy for Haruhi to get. Kaiya looked at the Mori-figure and dropped her Pocky again. "Oi."  
That was enough to let Mori know to put her down, since he did that. Kaiya looked at the ground, and stared at her Pocky which was lying on the ground. "It fell.." She sadly said and looked at Mori again. "Wow.. You're tall. " She pointed up to show the big distance between them. "That's not fair.. Now I need to wear heels to look tall. And I'll fall on my face every time I walk. " Ayame grinned. "Then we can all look underneath your skirt sis. So what's the point?"  
Suddenly everyone could hear a loud, painful moan coming from the other side of the hallway. Like they were robots, everyone turned around and looked that way. There they found a taller, blonde guy lying on the ground, with a bloody nose and a tomato-red-face. Haruhi walked over to the guy on the floor, and kicked him on the ribs. "Perv.." Then she walked away again, leaving the guy dramatically behind. "HAAARUUUHHHIII! WWHHHY?" He made a complete scene in just 5 seconds. That really annoyed the hell out of Ayame.  
"Oh shut it you annoying brat. Get a life!" Then she grinned. "Haruhi is mine." A dramatic silence followed, and all the guys looked at Ayame with big eyes. "Oh.. Good to know." Haruhi replied breaking the silence. Kaiya poked Mori's arm, ignoring the whole scene behind her. "Who are you? And can you show me how to be so tall? Is it the shoes?" She looked at his shoes and tries to figure it out. Then she looked a bit up, analyzing his pants, to see if it had any secrets around the tallness. "Take them off! I want to see your secret!"  
Tamaki stood up, correcting his hair, and pointed at Kaiya. "Who's the perv now? Me or THAT!" Ayame raised her shoulders. "You're screwed." Tamaki didn't get that, and looked at Ayame, which was a biiiig mistake. Suddenly he felt a foot in his nuts, making him fly into the wall behind him. "I'm still a 'her' you know. And at least I don't have nosebleeds by simple thoughts." Ayame nodded from agreement. "She does, you think. That's worse in my eyes." The little blonde guy looked with big eyes at Kaiya. "woooow! Takashi-chan! Look! Look! Tamaki-chan can fly!" Ayame walked to Kaiya and together they bend over the apparently called Tamaki. Together they said in unison "Are you okay? Tamaki-chaaaaaaaaan~?" And they smiled sweetly, like nothing happened to him. The only reply they got was a painful moan. "You know.. For insulting her.. You owe her Pocky. Big time!" Kaiya liked that idea, and ran around in circles, screaming "POCKY!" over and over again.  
One of the male twins opened his mouth to say something and pointed at Kaiya, but closed his mouth right away by an evil look from Ayame. During all the drama from Ayame and Kaiya, Mori looked at Mitsukuni as if he wanted to ask him if he should take off his pants, to actually find out his big secret about being tall. Suddenly Mori hears a cough from behind him. A cough he knows. A cough, from the principal. Ayame and Kaiya look around, and see a guy in a suit. "To my office. All of you!" Then he turned around again and walked away, leaving everyone in fear.


End file.
